


Into Paradise

by Ryker



Category: Peter Pan (1953), Peter Pan (2003), Peter Pan - Fandom, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Gen, General Fun, No Sex, Nudity, Swimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 18:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4676102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryker/pseuds/Ryker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter is celebrating his seventeenth birthday and the boys have a surpise for him they like to call "paradise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into Paradise

**Author's Note:**

> First off I want to thank everyone who reads this. This is my first fanfiction and I hope to write more soon.
> 
> I do not expect this to be good, but I have always wanted to be a writer and stopped writing soon high school started. Since then I have decided to begin writing again and I hope you all enjoy this little bit of fun.
> 
> Please note this story is not meant to be entirely sexual but some sexual windows have been put it just for the reader and to keep it on the edge of innocence.
> 
> Please leave a comment and let me know what I can do better!

        Peter wavered at the edge of the pit that lay before him, glancing down once more before plunging into what the lost boys called paradise. However, before him was a gaping abyss that seemed to carry on forever.

        “Well... Come’n Peter?” one of the lads who had recommended the paradise inquired.

        “I can’t see how this is paradise.” Peter replied, pushing over the lost boy.

        “Peter...” The boy scolded. “This is our gift for your birthday! You’re seventeen now!”

        A sigh escaped Peters mouth as he glanced once more into the hole that the lost boys were so giddy about. He wiped his clammy palms on his tunic then proceeded to glide them to the top seams and lifted it off himself. In the background he heard plenty of oohs and hoorays Peter supposed was either because he took off part of his clothing or due to the fact that he actually dared to jump into the pit. Nibs, the lost boy he had spoke to earlier, stood at Peters right side, stark naked.

        “You took off everything?!” Peter exclaimed, somewhat in awe.

        “Well...” Nibs shrugged “I can’t very well ruin the surprise... but...” then without a second he tackled peter to the ground, slide off his tights he was so famous for, stripping them off his legs taking his shoes with them. Peter blushed, he seldom let himself be seen naked in the eyes of the lost boys but they had no care in the matter. Nibs chuckled as Peter stood back up to a roar of laughter in the background turning around to show off his pride to the rest of the lost boys as Peter continued to blush furiously. “Come on Peter! They’re waiting for yer orders!”

        Peter ever-so-slowly turned to face the boys some of them still stripping off what remaining clothes they had on. The twins were both helping each other since their clothing was very tight, it had been a ritual since the day they arrived in Neverland. Both Curly and Tootles had been ready since the arrival at the paradise.

        “Listen up Boys!” Peter yelled, ever so proudly, legs spread to mock the boys in front of him. The twins stopped and glared. The sixteen year olds both in chorus exclaiming a woah. “You wanted to celebrate my birthday by coming to Paradise of which I have never been!” he stopped and blushed at the twins starring. “Twins, finish up and Nibs will go in first then I after.” The boys cheered and the twins stripped down completely after a bit of shoving and playful fighting. “Are you ready?!” Another cheer following. “Then lets go! Nibs after you” Peter smirked giving Nibs a firm slap on the ass. 

        “Hey!” Nibs chuckled then leaped into the abyss hollering as he fell deeper. 

        “My turn...” Peter sighed to himself. Then jumped in as well, following with the same holler Nibs had starting and then behind him heard the rest of the boys clambering into the pit.

        To Peter's surprise they all landing into a crystal clear pool of water, the splashing of the waterfalls on both sides lined with a soft soil edge to sit on if any of the boys needed a break. Nibs already created small waves in the water as he jumped climbed out then cannonballed back in. Peter chuckled, the boys needed sometime away from the stress that is caused by living in Neverland. It is not such a perfect place filled with fighting even after they defeated Captain Hook. Peter treaded the water examining all of the boys.

        “So?” One of the Twins came up to Peter. “Whad’ya think?” A smiled came across his face when Peter gave him his widest smirk. 

        “Tis Amazing!” He said poetically dramatically raising his hand in the air.

        “Peter!” the other twin came up. “Come to the shallow end where we can stand!”

        With a confused look Peter swam with the boys over to where he could stand in the refreshing cool liquid. He could feel the dirt from the day's endeavors beginning to wash away with each movement he would make. 

        “Are you boys having fun?” Peter asked, raising an eyebrow at the two giggling boys.

        “Were about to have even more.” One of the twins said. “Lemme on your back!” The other said. Peter was never one to deny the boys their fun so he immediately bent down, low enough for the boy to get on his back. The twin struggled a bit at first being short for his age, he attempted to climb up Peter's back and get onto his shoulders sliding back into the water the initial two times. Then the third Peter bent down a little farther down as the twin climbed on then grabbed onto the twins butt and pushed him up, squaring him right on top of Peter's shoulders. The twin hollered as Peter began sloshing through the water. The boy waving his hands around and then clutching onto Peter when he would begin to fall backwards. Lucky for him Peter was agile and quick to pull the boy back up by his thighs. 

        “Peter! Peter!” The other twin screamed quite gleefully. Swimming over to the two boys. 

        “Hmm?” Peter had retorted. The boys always did this, they were always up some mischief. Especially when his name would be yelled to him and then nothing came back. So, he did what he normally does and braced himself gripping onto the other twin on his back and waiting for what came next. Which inevitably ended up with the other teen being shoved off Peters back followed by Peter himself fall straight back into the water. With a splash he reemerged shaking out the water from his soaking hair.

A few hours passed at the paradise until each boy was swimming sluggishly or lounging on the side of the pool. “Time to go.” Peter thought to himself, climbing out of the pool himself. 

“You boys ready to go back home and get some supper?” The boys cheered, as they do with everything exciting.

So the boys began their trek back home, not a care in the world. 

“How was paradise Peter?” Nibs came up as they made their way back to their home, winking after slapping Peters ass in retort to earlier.

“I think we will have to go again sometime.” He smiled, taking another step towards home.  


End file.
